


to be alone with you

by letthecitybreathe



Series: building blocks verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Sakura's A Useless Lesbian: Porn Edition, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthecitybreathe/pseuds/letthecitybreathe
Summary: “Oh,” Ino says dumbly, and then, “Not even with –?” but Sakura’s already shaking her head, and then Ino repeats, “Oh.” It’s breathier this time, and Sakura can see her pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, and it takes a minute before it registers.“Oh my God,” she says, giggling. “You’re into that, aren’t you?”





	to be alone with you

Rain patters on the windowsill, constant and comforting, and Sakura never wants to leave her bed. She’s never been more glad to have a fucked up heater than she is with Ino in her bed, curled up soft next to her and her head resting on Sakura’s shoulder. Ino’s fingers, rubbing in circles on Sakura’s hip, dangerously close to the edge of her shorts, and Sakura _aches_.

They’ve got The Office playing on Sakura’s laptop, balanced on top of their tangled legs, and she hasn’t been able to pay attention through the last several episodes. She wishes Ino would _stop_ , wishes she’d reach her hand down lower and –

“Someone’s distracted,” Ino says, and _God_ , she sounds like she’s just woken up, voice rough and sultry and this is on purpose, Sakura thinks. She’s doing this on _purpose_.

Sakura hums, and Ino props herself up on her elbow, grinning down at Sakura like a shark with mischief in her eyes.

“You’re a menace,” Sakura says, and she has to tear her eyes away from Ino’s mouth.

Ino hums. “I think you’ll live,” she says, and she hauls herself up, pulling her hand off of Sakura’s hip in the process.

Sakura doesn’t _mean_ to whine, she really doesn’t, but, well. She does, anyway, and Ino laughs as she pauses the show, closes the laptop, and sets it off to the side before lifting herself up to straddle Sakura’s hips.

Ino’s still grinning at her like a shark, like she’s about to eat her, and Sakura can barely _breathe_.

“Hey,” Ino says, lifting a hand to stroke Sakura’s cheek. “Come here often, gorgeous?”

It startles a laugh out of Sakura, and she feels like she’s on fire. She’s pretty sure this is what love feels like.

She’s still laughing as Ino leans down to kiss her, soft and gentle, and Sakura stills for a minute before she kicks back into action and kisses her back. She doesn’t think she’ll ever recover from the way Ino kisses her. She thinks she’ll look for it for the rest of her life.

Her hand settle’s on Ino’s hip hesitantly, fluttering touches, and Ino makes this noise in the back of her throat as Sakura’s fingers tighten around the bone and licks into her mouth, hot and heavy but somehow still so gentle and soft that Sakura doesn’t know what to do with herself.

She’d be happy to stay like this forever, with her hand on the curve of Ino’s hip and Ino’s tongue curling into her mouth, but then Ino shifts, and her hand’s reaching up under the cotton of Sakura’s shirt to rest against her ribcage, her other hand reaching down so she can hook her finger around the elastic of Sakura’s shorts, and Sakura _wants_.

She gasps, and Ino pulls away before attaching her lips to Sakura’s jaw to press messy, open mouthed kisses down the length of it before moving on to her throat, licking and biting all the way, and Sakura can’t help the way she arches into Ino’s touch.

“Ino,” she gasps, half strangled and bitten off, and she can feel Ino’s breath on her neck for just a moment before she pulls away, tugging at Sakura’s shirt.

“C’mon,” she says, and then: “Wanna see you,” and Sakura all but melts right there as she helps Ino pull her shirt off, her bra following shortly after.

They both still for a moment before Ino runs her hand down Sakura’s side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. She touches Sakura like she’s something fragile, but it’s not patronizing. It fills Sakura’s chest with warmth, burning off the nervousness.

Ino leans down again, presses one more kiss against Sakura’s lips before whispering, “God, you’re beautiful.” And then she’s gone again, tugging her own shirt off and unhooking her bra, throwing it God knows where while she leans down to kiss Sakura again, this time almost _bruising_.

She can’t bring herself to care as she curls a fist in Ino’s hair and pulls her close, letting a shuddering breath out of her nose as Ino’s skin brushes against hers, breasts hot and heavy where they fall against Sakura’s chest.

Ino pulls away _again_ , presses her mouth back against Sakura’s jaw but this time she _sucks_ , biting at the skin until Sakura can practically feel it bruise.

(Until she can feel the wetness between her thighs, slick and hot and _aching_.)

“Wanna finger you,” Ino says, rocking her hips down against Sakura’s before pressing their mouths together again, and Sakura lets out another pitiful whine.

“You’re going to _kill_ me,” Sakura says, words muffled against Ino’s lips, and she can feel Ino laugh in response.

“Can I?” is all she says as she hooks her thumb around the elastic of Sakura’s shorts. _Again_.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sakura says, rushed out on a breath of air, and then, “I’ve never, um –”

“I know,” Ino says, before Sakura can finish.

She lets out a huff, says, “With _anyone_ ,” and Ino stills.

“Oh,” Ino says dumbly, and then, “Not even with –?” but Sakura’s already shaking her head, and then Ino repeats, “ _Oh_.” It’s breathier this time, and Sakura can see her pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, and it takes a minute before it registers.

“Oh my God,” she says, giggling. “You’re into that, aren’t you?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Ino says, but she’s not denying it, either. “I just can’t believe nobody else tried to snatch you up.”

Sakura giggles again, keeps giggling as Ino pulls her shorts and underwear off, only stops when Ino starts pressing kisses against her hips with her hands gripping Sakura’s thighs. “Gonna make you feel so good,” she hears Ino say, mumbled into her flesh, and Sakura moans as Ino presses two fingers against her entrance, not even trying to push it in. She just _presses_ , rubbing her fingers against it, just enough that it feels good but not enough that Sakura’s satisfied, leaving her writhing, whimpers falling past her lips.

“Ino, _please_ ,” she says, not caring that she’s begging.

All Ino does is laugh, press a kiss just above Sakura’s clit. “Not sure I know what you want, Sakura,” she says, and Sakura doesn’t need to look to tell that she’s grinning. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Sakura can feel her cheeks heating up as she throws her arm over her eyes, hiding in the crook of her elbow. A part of her is still stubbornly fighting against it, telling her no orgasm is worth the humiliation, but Ino’s fingers are _right_ _there_ and it’s time she gave in, isn’t it?

“Ino,” she says, chest heaving. “Want your fingers in me, _please_. Want you to make me feel good.”

The stutter in Ino’s breath is _almost_ more satisfying than the pressure giving way to the feeling of Ino’s fingers inside her, and Sakura has to remove her arm from her eyes so she can muffle the cry it forces out of her into her fist.

It’s nothing like the videos Sakura used to watch, no relentless and painful in and out. Instead Ino curls her fingers, presses against something deep inside Sakura, and she has to muffle another moan.

“It’s okay, Sakura,” Ino says, shifting so she can tug Sakura’s fist out of her mouth. “Want to hear you, okay?” and all Sakura can do is nod frantically as she feels another whine escape her throat.

“Don’t stop,” Sakura begs. “Ino, _please_.”

Ino smiles again, softer this time, less dangerous as she fingers her open. “How’s it feel?” she asks, as if she isn’t taking Sakura apart piece by piece.

Sakura gasps, barely manages to whimper out, “Good, Ino, feels so _good_ , please don’t stop.”

Ino hums, and Sakura has to close her eyes for a moment because Ino’s so _good_ , treats her so well that Sakura can barely take it, but then her eyes are flying open as she feels Ino press a kiss to her clit and then _sucks_ , and Sakura’s so turned on it feels like her brain’s melted into a pile of goo as she writhes beneath Ino’s skilled tongue and fingers.

It isn’t until she feels Ino’s breath hitch that she notices that Ino’s second hand isn’t gripping her thigh anymore, and she sees Ino’s arm straining as she rubs against her own clit and that’s _it_ , Sakura’s finished, all because she can’t get over the sight of Ino getting herself off.

“Ino,” she gasps. “ _Ino_ , I’m gonna come, I’m gonna –” and then she cuts herself off with a sharp whine as her thighs shake and she arches off the bed, toes curling in a way that makes her feel like one huge, walking cliché, but it’s so _good_. Ino’s so good.

Ino finishes a moment later, her moan pressed into Sakura’s skin, and she feels like she could sing with it.

“C’mere,” Sakura says, tugging at Ino’s arm, and Ino pulls up to curl against Sakura’s side, humming gently all the way.

“Nap time?” Ino says, and Sakura’s already dozing off as she nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write chapter two but then i started thinking about kissing a girl and this happened and im SORRY but here we are
> 
> talk to me im over at [glitteratti](http://www.glitteratti.tumblr.com) on tumblr and i fucking love femslash


End file.
